I Am Stephano
by NobleD93
Summary: When the Castle of Brennenbrug falls apart, Golden Statue Stephano must lead his friends to a place where they can call home and wait for Pewdiepie there. But little do they know the perilous journey that they would embark and the little time our golden statue has remaining. No Pairings. Friendship.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Pewdiepie or any of his creations. I do not own any of the characters and contents that derived from a game such as Amneisa, TTT, etc**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our Names**

_Stephano? Stephano, where are you?_

_Pewdie! What took you so long...?_

_I'm sorry, Stephano-I—you see, the bros were after me again!_

_Pewdie, when are you going to stop being a pussy?_

_I'm sorry, Stephano!_

Allos. My name is Stephano, and who am I? I was beginning to wonder that myself lately. Initially, I was the protector of a certain, blonde-headed crybaby, who always needed my help to light the way. He would call himself Pewdiepie, but I know his real name is Felix.

Every time he gets too sacred, he would call my name and I would arrive to save him against the monsters. I didn't mind it though, in fact, I was starting to miss it. I can't remember how long it has been now since we last saw each other: days, weeks, or years. But, I am here waiting for him as always.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and a little bit of hope rose in my heart; however, I knew.

"Come in!" I called and I felt disappointment every time the door was opened. Mr. Chair walked inside the room with a cheery expression, and he greeted me so kindly.

"Good evening, Steph. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," I bluntly replied. "Is there something you wanted?"

"No, I just… I just wanted to see how you were," He said timidly, twiddling his fingers.

Mr. Chair was smarter than Pewds would give him credit for. He was a brunette with green eyes and a fair complexion. He stood with a sporting green cap, tannish collared long-sleeve with a green cardigan vest over it, brown trousers, and dark brown, polished dress-shoes. He had the sort of manners similar to an English man, who would enjoy drinking tea, reading books, and looking through a telescope.

Wait a second…that is exactly how he is.

"Well, if that's it..." The words trailed off as I gestured to the door from where he entered, indicating for him to leave.

He pouted. "Look, Stephano, I will be honest with you..." He began to say, but before he could continue, another voice entered the scene: A very annoying one.

"Heeeeyyy, Chaair and Stephano. Lookin' good as always~!" A purple-haired, pale-skinned, and gray-eyed moron walked in with his lightly pink, pig ears sticking out high and proud. Piggeh: a rotten-minded fool who has too much sexual fantasies of just about anyone, even Barrels.

He turned to look at me and then he sauntered over to Mr. Chair, having his arms wrapped around him from behind before Chair could get away.

"Mr. Chaaairr, here you are. Didn't you promise to do something for me? Say lying on a certain bed?"

"W-w-what!? NO! No, I haven't!" Mr. Chair became flustered at such accusations. "Explain yourself!"

"Last night, we had a drinking party. It's no wonder you don't remember, Mr. chair." And another voice decided to join in the party developing in my personal room.

Skully. He was what you would call dark and ominous, yet also depressing of sorts. His attire was all black: long-sleeve turtleneck sweater, trousers, and dress-shoes. Two distinguishing features he had were his red eyes and the vertical half mask on the right side of his face, resembling the phantom of the opera.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but-! Nooooo! Wait, Piggeh, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything but the BED!" Poor Chair. Of course, Piggeh and Skully were only toying the brunette. Mr. Chair was full of innocence unlike Piggeh, who was just dirty and rotten in the head, while Skully enjoyed seeing people suffer for loss and other things.

"Hey!" A female voice shouted and all turned to look. Jennifer. She had long black hair, gray eyes, and fair complexion. She was wearing a black shirt, grey pants, and black boots. She has a big heart, but huge obsession over Pewds.

"Let Mr. Chair go! And that deal doesn't count! He was intoxicated!" She said as she marched over to them, the floor shaking with each step she took, and she grabbed Chair and pushed Piggeh. I supposed she meant to do it gently, but again, she did not mind her strength. She pushed Piggeh too hard and he landed on me. The chair broke on our weight and we fell to the floor.

"Oops! Sorry~~!" She apologized, letting Mr. Chair go now. "Are you two okay?"

Piggeh began getting up first, rubbing his chin.

"Jennifer! Oww, Stephano, you're really hard~...hehe, hard...oof!"

I pushed him off immediately for that sick joke with my golden hands. That's right, golden. Everything of me is made of gold and Pewdiepie named me Stephano. Out of everything... and I believe it's genius.

He named us all here: Piggeh the sexual pig, Mr. Chair the...chair, Skully the skull, and Jennifer the stone.

I just wished he was back... but for now...

"All of you! I appreciate what you all are trying to do, but it's not working! So I would like it if you all leave! Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" I said, stomping on the ground.

At first, they didn't take it seriously, except for Mr. Chair, but then suddenly, the whole castle shook like an earthquake, making all the items chatter and tremble on its vibrations. Moments later, it stopped. It came as fast as I stomped my foot, and as quickly as our fear rose. To be honest, that was the first time we had ever felt an earthquake that harsh than boulders falling down.

"...That was just... a regular earthquake, right?" Jennifer asked, huddling close to Chair. In fact, all four were huddling close together, and Skull had an expressionless face, but seeing as how he was close to them, he must be afraid as well.

I then stepped in. "Yes. It's just an earthquake. Now all of you please leave." I asserted but instead, I got four faces doing pouty mouths at me, who did not want to leave the room.

Then the earthquake returned, causing some of them to scream. Something was up.

My heart pounded for a moment, thinking that maybe… Pewdiepie is back? Is he back? I wondered, and I knew that I had to go and explore the castle to see if he has return.

* * *

_End Chapter 1_

**_Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and wished to know more._**

_Thank you~!_

_Noble D._


End file.
